magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Amazing Twins
Japanese Title: 絶滅危愚少女 Amazing Twins Plot The story takes place in a world where certain individuals possess a power called Incomprehensible Skill of Human beings (ISH), giving them supernatural powers. One of these individuals is Amane Todoroki, a straightforward and somewhat air-headed girl who works as an idol magician for a performance team called Nought. She will try her very best in everything and say, "I don't know how to answer you if you ask me whether this can be done. I just believe it can. If not, then nothing will get started." She easily gets stuck in her thinking, but she can also get easily moved at something small and start crying. Amane has a twin sister named Lilianne who was born without a body. Unlike Amane, whose ISH is fairly weak, Lilianne is extremely powerful and is able to lend her power to Amane, who uses it in her Nought performances. Amane and Lilianne try to spread the joy of ISH powers via magic shows, but everything changes when Amane is approached by someone from IAM, a group that puts on magic shows like Nought's, but is secretly experimenting with ISH users. Episode List '1- "Watashi-tachi no Shō Yōkoso!" ("Welcome to our Show!")' (わたしたちのショウへようこそ!) Airdate: December 29, 2013(TV) / February 26, 2014 (BD/DVD) Amane Todoroki is a girl who possesses ISH, the ability to use certain supernatural powers. Whilst her own power is fairly weak, she is able to borrow power from Lilianne, her twin sister who was born without a body and now resides in a stuffed bear. Amane has been doing magic shows with a few other ISH users for a performance group called Nought, which has been declining in popularity. One day, Amane is approached by an ISH user named Aya, who comes from another performance group called IAM. Aya brings Amane to a deadly performance to push her ISH abilities to their full potential. Not satisfied, Aya has a man who had been forced to awaken ISH powers to kidnap Amane's friend Kozumi, forcing Amane to chase after her. When his powers start to go berserk, Amane and Lillianne combine into one, allowing Amane to fully use Lilianne's power, defeat the man, and rescue Kozumi safely. After Amane passes out from exhaustion, Lilianne shows her true form to Kozumi, begging her not to hate Amane, to which she responds that she has simply become an even bigger fan of hers. '2- "Watashi-tachi no Yume Yōkoso!" ("Welcome to our Dream!")' (わたしたちの夢へようこそ!) Airdate: May 6, 2014(TV) / June 25, 2014 (BD/DVD) Upon having her ISH abilities analysed, Amane is warned that if she and Lilianne were to keep fusing, Lilianne would disappear. Later, Amane and Lilianne encounter Aya and attempt to get her to change her ways, with no luck. The next day, Aya appears again and attacks Amane with an illusionary monster during a show. With Amane powers alone not enough to win against Aya, Lilianne suggests they should fuse, assuring Amane she will undo the fusion before she disappears. Using an illusionary paper airplane, Amane and Lilianne take to the sky and escapes Aya's illusion, arriving at her house. There they are shown visions of Aya's memories, showing how she was looked down upon in her childhood due to her ISH powers. With Aya's real body shielded by a powerful barrier of emotions, Nought's leader, Nanae Fudo, supported by Amane and Lilianne using their fusion, break her free from her memories. Afterwards, Amane is unable to get a response from Lilianne. Fearing she has disappeared, her cries bring Lilianne back to her bear body. Free from her feelings of hatred, Aya decides to join Amane as a member of Nought, and together they put on a fitting finale to their show. Category:Anime Category:2010-2019